


Love me baby please!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Pay attention to me!, Piano, Teasing, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria X Prussia fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me baby please!

Prussia sighed, glancing down at his watch for the eightieth time. He stared at the door to Austria’s music room, and sighed again.  
It had been three hours. Three hours. Was that man ever going to stop playing the piano? How much music did he had stored up in that pretty little head of his? 

Prussia stood up, and marched towards the door. He was going to conquer. He was going to interrupt.

He was going to be a total pain in the ass. 

He opened the door quietly, and stared at his little musician. 

Austria was bent over the keys of his piano, deftly stroking the keys to produce an enchanting melody Prussia could never quite remember, regardless of the fact it was the most played song. 

Prussia loved how alive Austria looked at the piano. He loved he moved and breathed with the music. He loved the peaceful, joyous smile he had whenever he  
played. He loved the passionate but careful way he touched the keys. He secretly wished Austria would touch him like that, with such care and love. He also loved how, when Austria was done playing, he’d hang on to the last note for an eternity, letting the song ring an echo through everyone’s hearts until his usually rapturous audience couldn’t breathe. 

The one thing he didn’t love, however, was the sever lack of attention. 

Prussia slowly, quietly, walked up behind Austria, knowing full well that he would never notice him while he was playing. 

He waited until the song was over to glomp Austria, coming at him from behind and wrapping his arms around his neck gleefully. 

“Prussia!” Austria snapped, startled. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you, what does it look like I’m doing?” Prussia grinned, and gently pinched Austria’s cheek. “You’ve been on the piano too long.”

Austria sighed a sigh of deep, deep impatience. “Well, I have to practice.”

“And you have! Now pay attention to me!” 

Austria rolled his eyes. “For all your big talk, you’re really quiet clingy.”

Prussia sat down on the bench next him, and wiggled a little, pretending to get himself situated. He grinned teasingly, and held his hands over the piano keys as if he was about to play a grand Concerto. 

Austria rolled his eyes, snorting a little. 

Prussia banged out three chords, purposefully mutilating the sounds to make him wince. 

And wince Austria did. “No! Not like that! Like this!” He grabbed Prussia’s hand and gently eased it into the correct position. “Play these notes.” He ordered,  
pointing to the keys. 

Prussia considered only for a moment being a bad student. He wanted to piss Austria off, but the possibility that he might get included in this Piano music making extravaganza excited him. He liked being included. He was also curious about Austria’s other one true love. 

“Now, play these.” Austria slowly poked out a simple folk song.

Prussia was entranced by his long, careful fingers. For whatever reason, the way he played made Prussia want to do it too, which was weird. Prussia wasn’t usually coerced easily into going along with things. It was kind of his job to be a total bitch. 

“Now you try.” Austria said, smiling. “You play what I just showed you, and I I’ll play the accompaniment, alright?”

Prussia nodded, eyebrows knit together in concentration. He clumsily tried to play the tune, but it just didn’t sound the same, no matter how hard he hit the keys.

“No, Prussia, no.” Austria couldn’t resist laughing. “Prussia, stop, stop for a second.”

Prussia gave the keys one last frustrated bang before pulling away. “What?”

Austria chuckled again. “You have the right order for the notes, but no rhythm. Two long beats, then one short one. Short like – “ Austria fumbled for a simple analogy. 

“Kisses on the cheek?” Prussia offered helpfully. 

Austria sighed. “Yeah, sure, kisses on the cheek.” 

Prussia made a hopeful face. Maybe if he did a good job, Austria would kiss him. 

He’d have to do the best job, so he could steal lots of kisses. 

“Alright. Let’s try that again.” Austria announced, coming back from his own little daydream about kisses. 

Prussia poked out the tune again, this time having correct rhythm, but hitting the wrong notes. 

“Prussia, Prussia, too fast.” Austria gently grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away. “This isn’t a race, okay?”

Prussia huffed in irritation. He was enjoying this, sure, but he wanted to get to the kisses part. “Alright. Fine.”

“Now, slowly, with me doing the accompaniment. Ready?”

Prussia nodded; an intense expression worthy of a vicious battle on his face. “Let’s do this.” 

They began to play again much slower. Prussia fumbled a few times, but he made it to the end of the song without completely crashing and burning.

“And hold till the end…” Austria whispered, gently tapping Prussia’s hand to keep it in place. 

When the sound had finally died, Prussia lifted his fingers and gave Austria a long look. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?’

“Hold the note until the last echo is gone and every person in the audience is about to cry or laugh.”

Austria blinked. “What?’

“You hold that last note until it dies, then get this pleased little look on your face. Why?”

Austria blinked. “I – I like the way it sounds.”

Prussia nodded at him to go on.

Austria fumbled for a moment, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I – It makes me feel happy.” 

Prussia smirked, and leaned closer. “Well, I like that look.”

Austria blushed a little, and turned his head away. He was surprised that Prussia even paid attention to his music, considering he was always trying to get him away from the piano. It was – it was a very complimentary moment for him, to realize someone paid attention to the things he liked. 

“Do I get kisses now?” Prussia asked, interrupting Austria’s happy little moment. “Cause I want kisses.” 

Austria blinked, surprised. “Wh-what?” 

Prussia smirked, and kissed him gently. 

Austria blushed, pull away. He groped for something to say, stammering profusely. 

Prussia put his fingertips over his mouth, silencing him. He then grinned, and kissed him again, pushing him backwards onto the piano keys. 

“You can’t kiss me here! Listen to that awful sound you made!” Austria lifted himself off the keys delicately, and reverently shut the lid to the piano. 

“Hey, it’s my job to ruin everything.” Prussia smiled teasingly. “Now kiss me again.”


End file.
